Christmas for Two
by FitzG
Summary: A one-shot of Harm and Mac's first Christmas together as a couple. Takes place during the third season and fits into my "Paradise" series


**Title: Christmas for Two**

**Author: FitzG**

Rating: K

Summary: Harm and Mac's first Christmas together as a couple.

Spoilers: References to "We the People", "Ghost Ship" and "Blind Side" No spoilers for Christmas episodes. There was no third season Christmas episode.

Disclaimer: JAG characters are the property of Bellisarius Productions.

A/N: Just a little one-shot of Harm and Mac's first Christmas together. Takes place during the third season. This story fits in my "Paradise" series. It's just a little Christmas gift to all my loyal readers and reviewers. Those of you reading "Divorce Trouble Blues", I have more to come.

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year**

FitzG

-----

**Christmas for Two**

-----

WEDNESDAY DECEMBER 24, 1997

1554 LOCAL TIME

JAG HQ

FALLS CHURCH, VA

Major Sarah MacKenzie sighed quietly to herself as she completed the paperwork in her in box. It was December 24th, Christmas Eve. It was a time of year for celebration with friends and family. But Sarah MacKenzie, or Mac as she was also known wasn't in the Christmas spirit. Since she was a child Christmas didn't hold much meaning for her. Her father was an abusive alcoholic who beat her mother. And her mother left the family on her fifteenth birthday. Christmas in her family's home was never a time for celebration and love. It was just another day of pain and sorrow.

The only family Mac had who ever showed her love was her uncle Matt. She always loved the Christmas cards and gifts he sent her when he couldn't visit at Christmas time. When he could visit for Christmas Mac found a little joy and happiness, but those times were rare. Since she grew up and joined the Marine Corps most Christmases she spent with her uncle whenever possible. Unfortunately this year she wouldn't be spending time with him. He was currently serving time in Leavenworth Military Prison for stealing the Declaration of Independence. Mac offered to come see him over the holiday but he begged her to stay in Washington. He didn't think she should spend her Christmas visiting him in a military prison. Mac reluctantly agreed to stay in Washington but she insisted on sending him a card and a small gift.

The past year had brought both hard times and good times for Mac. It started with the case that brought her to JAG HQ. She had to help bring her uncle to justice for his actions. It was hard for her to see the one person she loved the most go to prison. But one very good thing came out of that case. She met Harmon Rabb Jr. Harm was the first person in a long time she could truly call a friend. He defended her uncle at his trial and her actions during the investigation. As Harm and Mac continued to work together their friendship grew and turned to love.

Mac was now happier than she had ever been in her life. She had the love and friendship of a wonderful man. Harm's love had helped her in other bad times during the past year. Harm helped her face the burden of her childhood when she defended an abusive alcoholic Chief Petty Officer. Harm helped her further when Chris Ragle came back into her life. He helped her through her divorce from Ragle when he tried to blackmail her. Ragle threatened to ruin her career by revealing her affair with a superior officer. With Harm's love and support Mac got through the divorce with her career intact and Ragle's threats silenced. She now knew more love and happiness than she ever thought possible.

It was for this reason that she was a little saddened by the upcoming holiday. Not having any family she could be with Mac had volunteered to work the holiday weekend. JAG HQ was closed on Christmas day, but only limited staff would be on duty over the weekend. Only one officer was needed and Mac had offered her services.

Harm had invited her to spend the holiday weekend with his family in La Jolla but unfortunately she had already volunteered to work. He tried to get her to change her mind but she refused. Ever the faithful marine she stood by her commitment. She insisted that Harm spend the holiday with his family and he reluctantly agreed.

The prospect of spending Christmas without Harm was the current cause of her sadness. She was also disappointed she wouldn't get to spend time with Harm's family. She met Harm's mom and step-father following a crash investigation. Harm suggested they spend the weekend at his parents after they completed the case involving his old training officer Captain Hockhausen. Harm's parents took to Mac immediately and they welcomed her into their lives like she was family. They agreed to get together over the Christmas holiday and made plans to invite Harm's grandmother as well. She was looking forward to meeting Harm's grandmother so much. Well there was nothing she could do about it. She committed herself to fulfilling her duty to as a marine. She told the admiral she would work the weekend and she intended to keep her promise. Harm promised her they would have their own Christmas celebration when they could.

Mac's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her office doorframe. "Hey marine. Shouldn't you be securing for the day?"

Mac looked up to see the smiling face of the man currently in her thoughts. Her loving boyfriend, Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. "Hey flyboy. I thought you'd be on your way to the airport by now. You don't want to miss your flight."

"There's not going to be a flight for me to miss. I'm staying here with you."

"Harm we agreed you'd be going to La Jolla for the holiday. You promised you'd spend the holiday with your family."

"No Mac we only agreed that I'd spend the holiday with my family. Not that I'd be going to La Jolla."

"But Harm how can you spend the holiday with you family if you don't go to California. Unless your parents and grandmother are coming here."

"No Mac they're not coming here. Grams is still going to La Jolla to see mom and Frank. I'm staying in DC."

"But you won't be with your family on Christmas."

"Yes I will. You're my family Mac. I'm spending the holiday with you. Besides when I explained the situation to mom she insisted I stay here. She told me _**Harmon, if you leave that wonderful girl alone for Christmas I'll never forgive you.**_"

"She really said that?"

"She did. She cares a great deal for you Sarah. She knows how much I love you and couldn't leave you alone on Christmas. Like I said, you're family. And I have another family member here in DC I plan on introducing you to."

"Who?"

"That's a surprise. Now you better finish up there ninja-girl. The admiral ordered everybody to secure by 1630. I've got early dinner reservations for us and then we'll attend Christmas Eve service. After that I've got someone to introduce you to."

"You're still not going to tell me who are you flyboy?"

"No I'm not. Let's just say it's someone special to me."

"All right flyboy. I won't ask any more questions. Just let me finish my notes on this case file and I'll be ready to go."

Mac finished her case notes shortly and then grabbed her coat and cover. Harm already had his ready when he knocked on her office door. They made there way across the bullpen and headed out to the parking lot. Harm escorted her to her car and told her he would follow her to her apartment.

Once they arrived at Mac's apartment building Mac parked her car and they took Harm's car to the restaurant where he had reservations. They enjoyed a delicious meal together and then attended Christmas Eve service. Following the service Harm drove them back into DC. Mac didn't know where Harm was taking her but she quickly realized he was headed towards the National Mall. Harmed parked his corvette near the Reflecting Pool.

Mac followed him as he got out of the car. "Is the person you want to introduce me to meeting us here?" she asked.

"Sort of. Come on Mac take my hand. I'll take you to them."

Harm reached out his right hand to her and she reached back with her left. Interlacing his fingers with hers he proceeded to follow the sidewalk beside the pool. They walked together silently for ten minutes until they reached their destination and then Mac understood what Harm had planned.

They stood near a long black stone wall with thousands of names carved in its surface. It was the Vietnam War Memorial. The names carved in the surface were of all the servicemen and women who died or went missing in action during that war. Harm led Mac a short way along the wall until they came upon the name he was looking for. Lt. Harmon Rabb, USN.

"Mac I brought you here to introduce you to my dad. Each Christmas Eve since I've been stationed in Washington I come here. It's kind of my way to be with him on Christmas. I know its silly but I always feel like he's here with me. I missed so many Christmases with him. By coming here I feel I got some of them back. I actually talk to him when I come here. It all probably sounds crazy but it helps me to be here this time of year."

"Harm it's not crazy at all. In fact I think it's a good thing. I'm glad you brought me here. I'm glad you want to share this with me."

"You're the first person I've ever shared this with. I love you so much I wanted to share this part of me with you. Now come on marine. Let me introduce you."

"Okay" Mac replied as she gave Harm's hand a loving squeeze.

"Dad, I've got someone I'd like you to meet. Her name's Sarah MacKenzie. She's a major in the marines. She's the love of my life. I know what you're thinking dad. How could my son fall for a marine? Well dad if you got to know her you'd understand. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever known. She's smart, talented and strong. She's tough and gentle at the same time. She's caring and compassionate and she's overcome so many obstacles to become the woman she is. She's understands me and is there for me like no one else. I'll never love anyone else like I love her. I hope you come to love her as I do. Merry Christmas dad."

"Harm that was wonderful. I don't know what to say or how to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"For everything you just said about me, for sharing this with me. You know before you came to my office this afternoon I was sad that I'd be spending Christmas alone. But then you told me I was your family and that you were spending the holiday with me. Then you bring me here and share this part of yourself with me. You've done so much for me this past year. You've shown me your friendship and you've gotten me through some tough times. But your sharing this has shown your love for me like nothing else. I love you Harm. Merry Christmas."

"I love you too Sarah. Merry Christmas" Harm replied and then he took Mac into his arms and gave her a warm passionate kiss.

They broke the kiss shortly and just held one another enjoying the warm embrace. Mac's thoughts returned to the feelings she had during the afternoon. She no longer felt sad and alone. She knew now that with Harm she did have a family. A family that loved her unconditionally. For the first time in many years Sarah MacKenzie experienced the spirit of Christmas.

-----

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year,

FitzG


End file.
